


You See Things

by Grapeofwrath



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grapeofwrath/pseuds/Grapeofwrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short fic I wrote on Tumblr about Loki and an Asgardian girl. It was meant to be smut but just ended up giving everyone Loki feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You See Things

You’re nothing.You walk through the city with your heels dug into the dirt and your shadow pressed against the walls. This is Asgard.This is a home that you never belonged to but one you cannot escape.Even if you ever leave you don’t know where you would go. You are an Asgardian and this place is the blood running through your veins.

 

Things feel different now but you don’t know why.The sky seems darker when you look up and the ground far beneath your feet. The city has been destroyed before but never like this. You’ve always seen the cracks dried up in the foundations of Asgard but you’ve always thought it indestructible.The people are broken having lost Frigga and they may never be the same again.

 

You walk along the water trying to clear your head.You can feel other’s staring at you but you don’t look at them. They don’t matter. The only thing that matters now is your destination and your undying allegiance to The King.

 

Odin? No. Odin has been removed for awhile now. You’ve all felt it deep inside of your bones but fail to admit the truth. Everyone is scared and looking to each other for a plan of action but plans of action are what destroyed Asgard in the first place.

 

You are not scared. Not because you reap courage and strength like that of Lady Sif but because you see the true King as clear as day.

 

The moment Loki saw your eyes through the crowd he knew you could see through his disguise.What kind of magic? You didn’t know why when everyone else saw the one eyed gaze of Odin you saw only Loki with his cool blue stare and Midgard shattering smile.

 

One of his guileless guards handed a letter to you asking you to come inside of The King’s home,a place you’ve never stepped foot in before. You knew it would be wrong of you to accept such an invitation but there was nothing wrong in feeling right.Your attraction to Loki has been ruling your head ever since you laid eyes on him.

 

You’re escorted inside of a place you were taught about as a child.It intimidated you slightly being in such a majestically beautiful palace with gold and marble around every corner.One chip off of one of those statues is worth more than your entire life.

 

You smooth your hands over the cream silk dress billowing around you. You received it as a gift wrapped up in a velvety black box with green ribbon. You didn’t have to look at the tag to know that it was from Loki. Because when you saw Loki in his real form he took care to measure out all of yours. The dress hugged you tight in all of the right places and was nearly transparent allowing only enough coverage to preserve your modesty.

 

"Here you are" a guard said leading you into a room.All the way at the end you can see Loki sitting on the throne,his chest rising and falling with your footsteps as you near him.

 

 

"Leave us" he says to the guards. They do not think anything different of this scene. To them he is Odin calling on a lowly little peasant of a girl but to you his voice commands your body to react. You stand up straighter and stick your breasts towards him. You let your chin soar,your eyes taking in the playful shadows from the fire.

 

The heavy door shuts and suddenly you are alone and the fire isn’t the only playful thing in the room. You avoid his direct eye contact until he speaks and when he speaks,his voice is low and it makes your knees tremble.

 

"You came." Loki says.

 

"I did,my King."

 

"Shall I make you come some more?"

 

 

He get’s off of his throne and walks down the steps. You wait at the bottom for him,your palms sweating,and your throat dry.He takes one look at you,his hand gliding down his sceptre seductively.

 

"How is it that you can see me?"

 

"I don’t know." you tell him. "I can see many things as they are,my King. I don’t ask questions."

 

Loki smiles.You are mesmerized by the way his hand slowly strokes his gold sceptre. You can’t seem to look away.

 

"Close your eyes" he orders." Don’t open them until i say"

 

No sooner than you close your eyes do you feel lips press into the naked skin of your neck. A finger traces circles all the way to the bottom of your bare back where the fabric hardly covers your ass. He moves them slowly over the curve and down past your thigh. You feel the exposure of your legs as the dress lifts up and Loki’s hands move to the front of you. You lift your leg up so he can get better access,your one hand moving behind you to hold onto his helmet.

 

"Do you like that?" Loki asks. You arch your back into him,grinding your body against his. You’re moaning and aren’t aware of the shadow passing in front of your face. Your eyes open and you see Loki standing in front of you. You turn around and there is the other Loki holding your leg up,his fingers deep inside of you.

 

 

He is pleased at the way your body opens up for him.

 

"Tell me how much you like it" Both Loki’s say at the same time.

 

The Loki behind you disappear’s. You are standing there feeling unsatisfied and sexually frustrated but it only turns Loki on more. With one quick grab you snatch the sceptre our of his grasp and swing it through his body. It shimmers and fades,leaving you alone in the room.

 

A slow clap can be heard coming from somewhere behind you. You turn around and see the real Loki striding towards you,his long legs covering a lot of ground.

 

"How did you know it wasn’t me?" The real Loki asked.

 

"I know whose eyes fucked me from afar" you tell him.

 

"You would speak to your King with a filthy mouth like that?"

 

"That’s not that only filthy thing I would do with my mouth" you smirk

 

"Why don’t you show me?" Loki asks. He doesn’t wait for an answer. He simply sits himself on his throne and holds himself in high regard.His lips pull up into an amused smile. So does yours as you approach him.

 

You kneel before the King.Loki’s eyes follow you all the way down as you lower yourself at his feet.Your hands are at his pants but he stops you,bending close down to your face.

 

"You are my equal" he whispers,his eyes burning into yours. "You shall kneel for no one,my Queen."

 

Loki stands up,his crotch inches from your face. You look up at him,aching to put his cock in your mouth but Loki has other ideas. He picks you up off of the floor and places you gently on the throne. The fabric of your dress scatters like water over the ornate gold.

 

"You look stunning" Loki says before kneeling before you. "Now open your legs for me."

 

It isn’t a suggestion but a command. Your thighs open with a click. Loki drapes your legs over his shoulder,lifting the dress up your waist. He smiles when he sees that you have not worn any undergarments. You listen well.

 

"Loki..I" you began to say but all thoughts leave your mind as he buries his face between your legs. You grip his long black hair in your fists as your legs shake with pleasure. His tongue moves over you in hot sweet waves. He tastes all of you in such a hungry desperate way that it isn’t hard to come and when you do,you can hear him chuckle from below.

 

"That wasn’t a challenge" he said." Let me make it harder for you."

 

Loki sweeps you off of your feet and carries you down the hall. You cling to him tightly,your eyes never leaving his.

 

You reach a room with a massive green bed laid out in the middle. It’s gorgeous but it isn’t better to look at than those cool blue eyes. Loki put’s you down at the edge of his bed and stands before you. It’s as if all of his armor melt’s away.His eyes become softer,his body more relaxed. You think it’s this room that has an affect on him,playing on his normalcy but you suspect it might be because he can truly be himself behind closed doors. No Odin.No King.

 

Loki begins removing his clothing one piece at a time. You stand up to help him.Your fingers touch his soft milky skin and his muscles tighten. His jaw tightens as your let yourself kiss him softly on the lips.

 

You can see clearly the child still within him. It warms your heart. You reach up to undo the clasp that is holding your dress up. The silk falls to the ground,it’s thin threads nearly vanishing into the floor. You both stand before each other naked but not just of clothes.

 

"We both see things" you say. "It’s better than feeling them."

 

When you reach the end of your sentence Loki’s lips are on yours. He pushes you back onto the bed and climbs on top of you. He drags his mouth down your body and when he comes back up,his cock is inside of you,expanding. He thrusts deeper into you.It’s painful but it feels good the more that he stretches inside of you. He fucks you hard and for a long time. Your eyes never leave his as you come and you know that those eyes will stay with you even after you leave.


End file.
